DWW Side Chpt : Rex's First Kendo Lesson
by XV165
Summary: A short chapter that takes place within the time skip after Chapter 13 of my main story Digimon World Wars. Rex meets Setsuna for his first kendo lesson and everything goes wrong.


I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

DWW - Side Chapter

Rex's First Kendo Lesson

* * *

Takes place during the three-month gap after chapter 13 of the main story.

* * *

Setsuna stood in one of the training rooms, waiting for Duo, Haru, and Rex to show up. She was already irritated and had only agreed to give the three of them sword lessons because they had annoyed her to the point, that she either had to agree or cut out each of their voice boxes.

As she stood in the room pacing back and forth, the door opened and Rex walked in.

"You're late!"

"Huh?" Rex looked at the clock, which read 4:01pm, "I'm only a minute late." Rex couldn't understand why Setsuna was so angry, she acted like he was over an hour late.

"You three begged me to do this, the least you could do is show up when I tell you to," ranted Setsuna.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

Setsuna stared at the door waiting for Duo and Haru to walk in, "Where are the other two?"

"Um well," Rex felt nervous, Setsuna scared him a bit, "Duo got sent out with a few of the others to destroy one of DATS's smaller bases by Andromon and Haru made a comment about having a headache, and unfortunately the doc found out and more or less locked him in his room to make him rest."

Setsuna felt her blood pressure going up and Rex took a step back, fearing she might explode at him.

"Unbelievable!" Setsuna turned around and grabbed one of the wooden swords, tossing it at Rex harder then was necessary. Rex rubbed his now sore chest as Setsuna grabbed a second wooden sword and pointed it at him.

"Come at me!" Rex shivered, this wasn't how he expected a training session to go, she seemed to be more focused on letting out all her anger and frustration on him then actually training him.

Setsuna rushed forward and began to swing the wooden sword at him furiously as he dodged for his life.

"Whoa, calm down girl!" Rex regretted saying that as she brought her foot up and kicked him, knocking his sword out of his hand. Rex jumped back as she swung her sword down on him again.

Rex held his hands out trying to get her to calm down, "Take it easy, your suppose to be training me, not killing me!" Setsuna ignored his words, more focused on getting her stress out at this point. Rex stepped back as she charged at him again.

Setsuna ran forward and stumbled, she had stepped on the wooden sword Rex had dropped and was now falling at Rex instead of charging at him. Rex was knocked flat on his back as Setsuna collided into him.

Rex hit his head against the floor and saw stars in front of his eyes, "Ugh, you alright?" Rex reached his hand out, to help lift her off of him and accidentally grabbed something squishy.

Rex looked down to where his hand was the same time Setsuna did. Setsuna jumped back and glared down at the boy. Rex could feel a killing aura radiating off of her now.

Rex gulped as Setsuna drew her digivice bringing out her real sword, "OH SHIT!"

0101010101-

Kiru walked through the halls along with Strabimon and Flamon, who was hanging out with them since Rex was in the middle of his kendo lesson.

Flamon, "I wonder how Rex's training session is going?"

Kiru, "Setsuna's probably got him working to the bone."

"Guys!" The three of them turned around as Rex flew around the corner running as fast as he could.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Rex ran past the three of them, leaving them dumbstruck about what he could be running from.

"COME BACK HERE, KAZINAWA!" The three of them turned around and shivered as Setsuna ran around the corner holding her sword. They flattened themselves against the walls of the hallway letting her pass by.

"FLAMON! A LITTLE HELP!" Yelled Rex's voice as he ran around the corner followed by Setsuna.

Strabimon looked over at Flamon, who didn't move, "Aren't you gonna try to help him?"

Flamon shook his head, "I've got no problem going up against the biggest, strongest digimon out there, but I'd have to have a death wish to get involved in that."

"I agree, let's just pretend we didn't see anything and hope Rex can keep running for the rest of his life," said Kiru.

The three of them nodded and walked away, wishing their friend luck.

0101010101-

"STAY STILL KAZINAWA!" Rex shivered as she slowly started to close the distance between them.

"OH COME ON, I'M SORRY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Rex ran past Kankuro and Monodramon as he rounded another corner.

The two of them jumped to the side as Setsuna flew past them, "Keep running Rex, she'll tire out eventually!" Yelled Kankuro.

"How long do you think 'eventually' is gonna be," asked Monodramon.

"Beats me, he had better just hope he don't trip."

0101010101-

"CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Rex ran past Andromon and Patamon, who both looked confused as to what was going on.

Rex ran around another corner and found his path blocked by Renamon.

"HOLD HIM STILL RENAMON!" The fox digimon wasn't sure what was going on, but attempted to grab Rex as he ran by. Rex barely escaped the digimon and continued to run for his life, now being chased by both Setsuna and Renamon.

"WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

"YOU CAN STAY STILL SO I CAN CUT YOU!"

Rex continued to run throughout the base, the chase continued non-stop for twenty minutes and Rex was starting to tire out.

Setsuna closed in on him, showing no signs of fatigue. Renamon had given up the chase after about five minutes, not quite sure why her partner was chasing him at all.

Rex ran into one of the hangars and jumped over a D-cycle as a Guardromon was working on it. The machine digimon jumped in surprise as Setsuna jumped over him and accidentally started up the bike, causing it to go out of control.

"Oh no, somebody stop it I haven't finished putting it back together yet!" The bike sped around the hangar before taking off down the hallway behind Rex and Setsuna.

"SETSUNA! WATCH OUT!" Rex stopped running and turned around. Setsuna turned around as the D-cycle closed in on her. She felt someone's arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. Rex had grabbed hold of her and jumped over the bike while carrying her. The bike crashed into a wall as Rex landed on his back for the second time today with Setsuna on top of him.

Setsuna's sword landed next to Rex and he pushed it away, fearing she might grab it and try to stab him for touching her again.

Setsuna quickly jumped off of him and glared down at him.

Rex looked up at her still very nervous, "Uh, you alright?" Rex was knocked back down as Setsuna's fist suddenly slammed into his face. "Oh, come on!"

"There, I'll let you off with just that." Setsuna picked up her sword and reverted it back into her digivice. "I expect all three of you tomorrow at four o clock sharp!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Setsuna walked away leaving Rex sitting there holding his nose, "Oh, and thanks."

Rex stood up, as she disappeared around the corner, "Anytime."

'Ugh, I need a nap.' Rex walked back to his room, determined to rest after his long ordeal.

~End~

_Would you walk right up to me?_  
_Would you talk to me?_

_Im already asking,_  
_Down on my knees,_  
_Im already begging,_  
_Begging you please,_

_Can you teach me how to fly?_  
_See Im scared to die,_  
_We've only just begun to learn to crawl,_  
_Can you teach me how to fight? _  
_Will you keep me up all night? _  
_Will you be there on the ground if I should fall?_  
_Fall for you_

_Learn To Crawl by Black Lab_

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.

Chapter 22 of Digimon World Wars is in the works.


End file.
